Rival System (TL)
There are 6 rival couples who will marry each other if the player chooses not to marry one of them. Adam, Krista, Server Ghost, and Twilight Princess do not have rivals. *Aleks and Taylor *Ashton and Kari *Diederik and Piper *Fred and Jessie *Jayden and Ashley *Michael and Charlotte 'Rival Events' Rival Events will occur once a candidate's flower colour is only at the matching number of Flower Points requirement. If the person's heart point is less or more than a rival event flower point then the event will not occur. The events must be viewed in order. *Rival Event #1 will trigger once the player has a rival at Purple Flower. *Rival Event #2 will occur once the player has a rival at Blue Flower. Find the rival of your gender and instead of a normal dialogue, a scene will play that they ask ask you that he/she wants to take his/her sweetheart on a date. The player has an option to choose a location they like. *Rival Event #3 will trigger once you have a rival at Dark Blue Flower and the player must completed this game's whole storyline. The rival of own gender will stop by your house in the morning and ask if they should tell their potential spouse the feeling that he/she has for her/him. *Rival Event #4 will be available when a rival has Yellow Flower. NOTE: If the player raise their symbol point up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these rival couples. For example - A player tries to see the 4th Rival Event between Rival X and Rival Y, but they have Rival Y (or Rival X) at 50,000 FP (Light Green Flower). Therefore Rival Y likes the player more than Rival X (vice-versa), and the player will not be able to see that event. If you are married, then one no longer worry about the flower point requirement. You still have to see each of the 4 rival events in order. If by chance you trigger two 4th Rival Events on the same day, the one belonging to first couple will have their wedding right away. The second couple's ceremony will pushed one day afterward. 'Rival Marriage' A dream will occur upon going to bed on the 6th day, in which the rival couple will announce the Player that they are getting married. At 10.00, walk into the Church to see rival couple's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending, including the rival couple's respective families (if they have any). All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. 'Rival Children' Each of the marriage rivals will produce one offspring. This is usually 30 days after the wedding ceremony. If the rival child was going to be born on a festival day, its birth is pushed off until the next day. The rival children are: *Ava - Fred and Jessie's daughter *Carlos - Jayden and Ashley's son *Dean - Michael and Charlotte's daughter *Julia - Aleks and Taylor's daughter *Mikayla - Diederik and Piper's daughter *William - Ashton and Kari's son 'Timeline' The child will grow to a new baby stage every 14 days (2 weeks) until he/she is grown up. There is Stage 1 (Newborn), Stage 2 (Crawling), Stage 3 (Standing), Stage 4 (Walking), then finally Stage 5 (Talking). The child goes through five different clothing changes for each day as they grow up. *30 days (one month) after a rival couple's wedding ceremony, when the player awakes, they will suddenly receive a call from the father one, announcing that his wife is pregnant. Enter the couple's house and go to bedroom. It will immediately look like the mother one feels unwell. Whilst pregnant, players won't be able to interact with or give gifts to her because she is sleeping. The father one explains his wife will only be pregnant for 5 days. **After 5 days have passed, when the player goes to bed, the father one will call them once again. Enter the same building of a couple's home at 10:00 like before. This time, he announces that his wife feels unwell again, explaining that she is pregnant. The rival couple, as well as main character, will go to Woo-hoo Clinic for the birthing event. After the pregnancy event, the rival child will be dressed in a blue blanket if they're boy, or pink blanket if they're a girl. *At Stage 2, the rival child will wear solid blue/pink onesie with a matching bib. *At Stage 3, the rival child will wear white shirt and blue/pink underwear, with a matching bib. *At Stage 4, the rival child will wear a blue/pink shirt with white diaper. *At Stage 5, the rival child, now a toddler, will wear a new clothing depending on its gender. Boys will wear a blue T-shirt and red shorts, whilst girls will wear a pink dress. ---- 'Raising the Rival Child' After the pregnancy or at stages 2-3, Players will randomly be called to assist the new parents who can't seem calm their baby down. If the Player refuses to calm the baby down, one returns to the main menu and may call again later. If the Player succeeds in calming that baby down, they will earn +4000 FP. If the Player gives up, the parents will result a failure but still give +4000 FP for helping and the parents will attempt to cheer up the baby. If the Player is too hard with that rival child, the parents will get angry and lose -3000 FP with either of them. At stages 4 (toddler) and 5 (young child), the Player will no longer be asked to play of that rival child. Instead, there is a new mini-game where one can play with the rival child. Here, that rival child can be spun in a circle by using stylus to make circular motions on the touch screen. ---- 'Full-Grown' Over the course of 70 days (10 weeks), the rival child will grow from a newborn, infant, toddler, and finally small child. Another two weeks after the rival child learnt to talk, it will be a fully-grown child. Upon getting a call from one of the parents, the Player will automatically appear at the couple's house, where the rival couple are waiting happily. The child has awaken from his/her new bed and finally growing up. Now that it has awaken, the rival child will introduce himself or herself, and from this point the Player can socialise with them. At this stage, the boy will wear a long-sleeved jacket or sweater, shorts, and boots. Girls will wear long-sleeved dress with boots. The child's voice will be a mixture of his/her parents' speaking voice. The player will be able to interact and raise its friendship it like any other character. Rival children can't grow any older other than this stage. Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only